Profane
by Kohan44
Summary: Profane artinya cabul, dan kisah ini terjadi di sekolah. "Guru yang mencabuli siswanya?" Bukan. Ini terdengar bohong, tapi seorang siswi berusaha mencabuli gurunya. "Ih, omong kosong banget!" Heh, ini bisa aja terjadi, kalau Haruno Sakura bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1: Haruno Sakura

Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, dan biasanya Sasuke mengeluh ketika tiba di garis putih tepat pada saat lampu berganti. Sasuke bakal mengomel dalam hati, _coba tadi nge-gas kenceng dikit,_ tapi sekarang Sasuke sedang mengendarai sepeda dan mengenakan celana jeans robek-robek. Menggerutu Cuma bakal membuat keadaan semakin panas, dan Sasuke tak mau gerah gara-gara permasalahan yang bukan menjadi salah siapapun.

"Kamu guru, ya?"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara itu. Keningnya mengkerut, antara menahan silau matahari dan bertanya-tanya apakah penglihatannya masih normal? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke sedang berhalusinasi. Di waktu bersamaan, Sasuke melirik celana jeans robek-robeknya dan berpikir _terlihat jelas ya kalau aku ini guru?_ Barangkali, sekalipun berpakaian begini, aura gurunya tetap terpancar.

"Ya. Aku gurumu." Jawabnya asal-asalan.

Gadis itu mendengus, hampir tertawa, seolah-olah sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebayanya.

"Jadi pacar aku, mau gak?" katanya sembari menatap kedua mata Sasuke, dan Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Apa kamu tahu seberapa tua aku?"

 _Anak muda jaman now, kampret bener,_ Sasuke masih mengumpat selagi menunggu jawaban, tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang bakal menyalahkan Sasuke di masa depan, yang bakal menuduh Sasuke sebagai penderita pedofilia, yang bakal memenjarakan hidup dan perasaan Sasuke, senyuman yang tidak diinginkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Klakson kendaraan di belakang bersaut-sautan, yang pada akhirnya mendorong Sasuke mengkayuh sepeda dan berpura-pura tak satupun kalimat tadi pernah terucap.

* * *

.

.

14/03/18 & 02.14

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

" **PROFANE** "

-PROLOG-

By Kohan44

I don't take any profit for this work.

.

.

* * *

"Kemarin, lo _clubbing_ lagi?"

Shikamaru mengambil kursi ke sebelah Sasuke, duduk di atasnya sambil menegak minuman dingin dan mendesah di akhir seolah baru saja menegak segelas sake. Sasuke tahu seberapa Shikamaru merindukan sake. Semenjak diangkat menjadi guru, mereka tidak lagi bisa menikmati minuman itu sebanyak yang mereka mau di waktu kapanpun mereka merasa ingin.

" _Fuck. Clubbing._ " Jawab Sasuke tanpa merasa repot-repot melepas handuk di wajah dan menatap lawan bicara. Tubuhnya setengah terlentang di bangku, dengan kaki selonjoran sehabis olahraga rutinan para guru, program mingguan yang dicanangkan sekolah demi kesejahteraan guru. Program sia-sia yang bikin repot saja. Semua guru musti sudah ada di sekolah jam enam pagi. Gila.

"Heh, cewek yang di sana ngeliatin tuh…"

"Cewek? Bocah maksud lo?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke. Kelopak matanya turun begitu teringat seberapa terkenalnya Sasuke di kalangan siswi, sementara Sasuke tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Kalau terlalu lama jadi terkenal, pasti rasanya tidak spesial lagi. Malahan bisa jadi bosan. Bukan maksud Shikamaru merasa iri, tapi Shikamaru ingin mengingatkan Sasuke soal posisinya sebagai guru. Harus bertindak tegas dan jelas. Menunjukan posisi bahwa mereka hanya sebatas guru dan murid itu sangat penting, dan bukannya bertingkah dingin dan membuat para murid salah kaprah. Sikap yang begitu bisa menimbulkan harapan palsu.

"Cewek. Dada segede gitu ya disebut cewek."

Shikamaru ingin menegaskan, mereka adalah guru SMA, bukan bocah-bocah yang masih diantar-jemput sekolah.

"Oh…"

"Duduk yang bener. Mereka motoin elo."

Sasuke mengerang, mencabut handuk di wajahnya seraya duduk tegap. Lalu Shikamaru berkomentar, "Jadi ganteng emang kutukan, ya?"

"Jadi guru memang kutukan." Sasuke menyahut cepat, memperbaiki kalimat Shikamaru. Ketika kepalanya berputar ke arah para siswi itu, mereka terlonjak berhamburan mencari-cari kesibukan yang dibuat-buat. _Bocah_ , Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

"Lo tau Haruno Sakura anak XII MIA 2?" Kata Sasuke.

Kening Shikamaru mengkerut, matanya bergerak ke atas mencoba mengingat. "Yang rambutnya diwarnain merah muda?"

"Iya."

"Yang gendut, kan?" Shikamaru menambahkan cepat-cepat.

Sasuke menampar bahu Shikamaru dengan handuk di tangannya. Shikamaru mendengus setengah tertawa menahan tamparan Sasuke. "Iya, iya, gue tahu! Haruno Sakura yang pernah juara siswa teladan, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Cantik gak?"

Ada jeda sebelum mata Shikamaru bergerak kaku bagai mencari sesuatu. "Lo… tertarik?"

"Cantik gak?" Sasuke mengulangi, kali ini lebih tegas.

" _Sorry_ , gue gak demen anak SMA."

"Dia ngajak gue pacaran." Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, amat menunggu responnya.

"Terus?"

" _Fuck!_ " Sasuke mengumpat seraya beringsut dari duduk, tidak mempercayai reaksi Shikamaru.

"Jaga omongan lo. Lagi di sekolah nih," Shikamaru beranjak mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ada yang motoin gue, lo berisik banget. Giliran ada yang nembak, lo biasa aja?"

"Udah pasti lo nolak dia, kan?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti untuk menoleh mencari kedua mata Shikamaru. Kedua alis Shikamaru terangkat seolah berkata "apa?" Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru adalah "Jangan bilang lo suka sama dia."

"Waktu itu gue gak tahu dia murid gue, jadi… gue ceplas-ceplos aja."

"Mati lo, Sasugay!"

.

.

* * *

Halla!

Kohanshishi kembali 3 /eww.../

Judul baru ini belum tahu mau diupdate rutinan kapan. Dipublish untuk menyelingi saja... menyelingi satu hutang Sang Pemakan Hati Memar.


	2. Chapter 2: Pelajar, Bukan Pelacur

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

14/03/18 & 02.14

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

" **PROFANE** "

-Chapter II: Kamu itu Pelajar, bukan Pelacur-

By Kohan44

I don't take any profit for this work.

* * *

Haruno Sakura meraih tangan Uchiha Sasuke, menuntunnya dengan cepat bertengger di buah dadanya.

Sebuah profesi bisa menjadi kutukan jika kamu (1) masih muda, di bawah 25 tahun; (2) karakter bertentangan dengan tuntutan profesi; (3) benci apa yang dikerjakan profesi; dan (4) tidak punya pilihan untuk berganti profesi. Belum lagi, gajih menjadi seorang guru membuat Sasuke tidak lagi bisa memenuhi keinginan membeli sepatu dan pakaian bermerk. Sekarang, seringkali Sasuke mengenakan baju yang sama, tapi yah… sekarang Sasuke tidak pergi _hang out_ sesering dulu. Tidak banyak setelan untuk pergi main yang dipakai. Setengah isi lemarinya kini dipenuhi kemeja dan celana bahan, bukan lagi jins dan kaos-kaos bersablon aneh-aneh.

Jika diberi kesempatan beralih profesi, Sasuke bakal memilih menjadi aktor. Bukan karena parasnya ganteng, tapi bersandiwara telah menjadi spesialisasi Sasuke selama diangkat menjadi seorang guru dua tahun lalu.

Sasuke bakal bertanya dengan ramah, "Mana yang belum dimengerti?" kepada murid yang hampir setengah jam pelajaran hanya melamun saja. Padahal dalam hati, Sasuke ingin mencekik murid yang tidak mau memberi perhatian ke papan tulis. Iya, Sasuke memang jahat dan kasar. Sewaktu masih kuliah, seringkali Sasuke terjebak perkelahian antar jurusan (macam anak SMA memang), dan jika bukan karena akal-akalan Shikamaru, Sasuke pasti sudah dikeluarkan pihak kampus.

Dengan watak seperti itu, mudah saja bagi Sasuke berkata "Kamu tahu kan saya ini guru? Saya bisa menjatuhkan nilai pelajaran kamu, atau justru mengeluarkan kamu dari sekolah." Padahal dosen-dosennya melarang keras berbuat ancaman kepada siswa. Tugas guru itu mendidik, bukan menakut-nakuti.

"Aku tahu!" Haruno Sakura menyahut. "Tapi apa salahnya menyukai seseorang?"

"Salah total kalau yang kamu sukai itu guru kamu sendiri."

Shikamaru mungkin khawatir dengan tingkah dingin Sasuke yang tak pernah menganggap serius soal respon anak-anak, tapi itu tidak berarti Sasuke tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Sebelum menjadi teman sejawat, Sasuke dan Shikamaru telah berteman sejak masa kuliah, menjadi akrab berkat ditempatkan di sekolah yang sama ketika pengenalan pekerjaan lapangan, tapi tidak membuat Shikamaru tahu segalanya. Sasuke telah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari sekedar dikagumi dan dikenal banyak murid, dan karenanya Sasuke tak bisa membiarkan hal serupa kembali mengobrak-abrik kehidupannya yang kini damai.

Ketika Sasuke membicarakan Haruno Sakura di depan Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada hal lebih dalam dan penting yang Sasuke tidak benar-benar katakan, dan karena itu Sasuke setengah berbohong. Sasuke berkata kepada Shikamaru, "yaa… Cuma pernyataan cinta anak-anak biasa." Pada kenyatannya, setelah menyatakan perasaannya di lampu merah, Haruno Sakura membuat tindakan yang lebih berani. Dia memanggil Sasuke dengan lantang di sekolah, dari lantai dua.

"Huh, kalau udah capek, pasti berhenti juga." Begitu kata Shikamaru saat menyaksikan secara langsung aksi nekat Sakura, dan Sasuke menyetujuinya, tapi bukan soal aksi nekat yang dirahasiakan Sasuke dari Shikamaru, melainkan batas keberanian Haruno Sakura yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu ada di garis mana.

Sakura meremas genggamanya di tangan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke secara tidak langsung meremas buah dada Sakura. Bukan sekedar remasan, karena Sasuke bisa merasakan tekstur renda branya. Busanya tidak terlalu tebal sehingga rasa-rasanya Sasuke meremas langsung buah dada itu. Empuk yang khas sekali.

"Aku mau jadi pacar Mister!" kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan jelas dari mulut siswi SMA selagi tangan Sasuke masih menggenggam dadanya.

' _Mister_ ,' betapa menggelikannya kata itu disandingkan dalam kalimat " _aku mau jadi pacar…."_ Sambil memaksa _Mister_ ini meremas dadanya.

"Kamu ini siswa teladan." Kata Sasuke lurus.

"Siswa teladan juga manusia! Aku pengen punya pacar! Aku pengen pacaran! Aku peng—"

"Kamu ini pelajar, bukan pelacur!" Sasuke menyela, mengejutkan Sakura, dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat tangan Sakura lemas menjatuhkan genggaman, "lagian, aku ini homo."

* * *

Halo!

Saya kembali~

Seperti cerita saya sebelumnya, cerita kali ini pun akan diperbarui satu chapter per minggunya. Makanya, follow ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Aku Ini Homo

**UPDATE SETIAP SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

6/05/18 & 01.22

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

" **PROFANE** "

-Chapter III: Aku Ini Homo-

By Kohan44

This fiction doesn't make any profit.

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke di fakultas pendidikan? Namanya mencuat pada tahun ke-3 perkuliahan, setelah terpilih menjadi model percontohan mahasiswa fakultas pendidikan. Tentu teman-teman akrabnya hanya mengejek dan menertawai prestasinya tersebut. _Si kampret, tukang jagal mendadak jadi model, anjeng modal ganteng doang,_ dan lain-lain adalah komentar mereka. Sasuke cuma terkekeh. Pada dasarnya, guyonan tersebut benar, tapi bagi mereka yang tak mengenal dekat, Uchiha Sasuke adalah berlian. Kegantengan yang tak terbantahkan, apalagi dipadukan dasi dalam balutan kemeja dan jam tangan mewah. Dosen pun siap ngangkang (eh ini berlebihan sih).

Banyak perempuan yang mendekatinya, tidak terkecuali para asisten dosen, dan beberapa dosen muda. Ketika tak satupun dari mereka mampu mendapatkan Sasuke, mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke udah punya pacar, ya?" salah satunya menanyai teman dekat Sasuke. Teman dekat itu, sebut saja Nara Shikamaru (nama asli), dengan ogah-ogahan menjawab, "single."

"Pernah pacaran gak sih?"

"Nggak tahu. Tanya sendiri aja."

"Ih, kalau dia mau jawab, aku gak akan nanya kamu!"

Shikamaru mengemas barang-barangnya, hendak meninggalkan meja. Tetapi, perempuan itu menarik tangan Shikamaru dan buru-buru berkata, "Dia sekarang lagi deket sama siapa?"

Entah berapa kali Shikamaru terlibat dengan masalah Sasuke. Padahal tak sedikit pun Shikamaru berniat atau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terjerumus masuk ke dalam urusan Sasuke. Mereka datang begitu saja. Mulai dari membenahi perkelahian sampai membereskan sampah percintaan. Hampir tak terpikirkan lagi apa yang bisa mengakhiri sampah-sampah ini. Tiap perempuan baru datang, Shikamaru harus memberikan alasan atau penjelasan berbeda. Sebab, para perempuan itu lebih cerdik dari penampilannya. Mereka mungkin nol di perkuliahan, tapi soal drama kehidupan, mereka amat jago, dan Shikamaru memuji perempuan soal ini. Karena itu dibanding laki-laki, mereka lebih pandai bertahan hidup. Shikamaru sampai berpikir mereka itu mungkin saja penulis jenius untuk novel-novel drama atau sinetron yang paling digandrungi.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru memiliki satu alasan yang bisa menjadi senjata untuk menghentikan keruwetan yang bukan miliknya ini. Masalahnya, alasan itu amat dihindari, tak peduli seberapa efektif efeknya terhadap cewek-cewek. Sebab, justru efek itu sendiri terlalu dahsyat. Shikamaru tidak bisa memprediksikan seberapa jauh dampaknya.

Ketika Sasuke melintas di hadapan mereka, Shikamaru menegurnya, tapi si kampret ganteng itu terus berjalan lurus. Kedua telinganya disumbat headphone JBL warna putih. Sementara itu, cewek di sebelah Shikamaru merengek terus menerus. Geram dengan keadaan ini, Shikamaru mendesis lalu menjawab asal-asalan, "nyerah aja. Sasuke itu homo."

Perempuan itu, di luar dugaan Shikamaru, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tiba-tiba dia berlari meraih Sasuke lalu menceritakan kembali percakapannya dengan Shikamaru seolah topik itu lelucon terjenius yang bakal menarik perhatian Sasuke. Shikamaru berdiri gusar, ini alasan yang melampaui batas dan Shikamaru takut kalau-kalau ini bakal membuat Sasuke naik pitam. Tapi, malah dengan tenangnya, Sasuke melengkapi permainan Shikamaru, "Hargai keputusan dan hak orang lain." Katanya kepada si perempuan, dan diakhiri dengan satu rangkulan di bahu Shikamaru.

Ya, dan akal-akalan itu tidak hanya memakan Sasuke, tapi juga Shikamaru. Mereka berdua mendadak menjadi pasangan homo. Pecah. Satu jurusan dibombardir gosip, dan hampir naik ke urat-urat jajaran prodi jika saja bukan Shikamaru yang menjadi sasaran berita tersebut. Sebab, pihak prodi tahu, Shikamaru terlalu berharga untuk dikalahkan berita konyol itu. Berita itu kemudian mereka yakini hanya _hoax_ semata, menutup mata dari banyak surat pengaduan mahasiwa lain yang merasa resah dengan berita ini (padahal sebenarnya itu Cuma alasan yang dibuat-buat fans Sasuke akibat kesal ditolak). Shikamaru yang pernah menjadi peserta pertukaran mahasiswa ke New Zealand, menyumbang beberapa piala tapi sangat berbobot, dan membawa nama baik kampus di media terkenal, pihak kampus tidak bisa menendangnya begitu saja dan menarik perhatian media untuk meliput berita ini dengan _headline_ "Mahasiwa Berprestasi Ini Diberhentikan Kampus Gara-gara HOMO"dan lagi, peduli setan soal orientasi seksual mahasiwa, itu bukan urusan prodi lah…

Jika alasan homo berhasil di masa lalu, barangkali cara tersebut masih bisa berhasil digunakan sekarang. Sasuke mencobanya, dan matanya melirik-lirik tangannya sendiri yang bertengger di dada Sakura, nampak enggan terlepas, tapi akhirnya jatuh pula karena Sasuke harus berkata, "Kamu ini siswa, bukan pelacur! Lagian, aku ini homo."

Seperti perempuan itu, Haruno Sakura pun tertawa. "Halo? Ini 2018! Trik kayak gitu udah kuno. Terus, Mister mau bilang kalau Mister Shikamaru itu pacar Mister?"

Sasuke masih berdiri, menarik tangannya untuk dilipat di depan dada. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kehilangan kata-kata. Seorang guru boleh kalah dari murid, tapi untuk beberapa hal tidak boleh lah mengakui kekalahan itu.

"Dan lagi, gak perlu ngatain aku pelacur. Aku belum pernah tidur sama siapapun."

"Oh, kalau gitu… kalau kamu mau jadi pacar saya, kamu bakal jadi pelacur." Sasuke menyahut cepat, dengan nada dan kata-kata mendadak sopan.

Sakura terbata. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup tak yakin apa yang ingin dikatakan selanjutnya, tapi Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. "Apa Mister suka menjual pacar Mister sendiri?"

"Nggak, tapi aku suka berbagi." Sasuke menyeringai sebelum menambahkan, "Secara gratis."

Sakura melangkahi dua ubin sekaligus untuk meraih Sasuke dan memberinya pukulan di dada, lalu berbalik melarikan diri. Sasuke menontonnya sampai Sakura keluar dari auditorium. Pukulan tadi mengenai dadanya, dan itu terasa seperti… rasa kecewa.

"Kenapa aku nggak ditampar?" Sasuke menggunggam sembari mengusap-usap pipi yang merasa kehilangan sesuatu.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Buah Hawa

**UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

* * *

12/05/18 & 19.58

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

" **PROFANE** "

-Chapter IV:Buah Hawa-

By Kohan44

This fiction doesn't make any profit.

* * *

Sasuke menonton telapak tangan seolah layar televisi yang memutar kembali sensasi yang sangat membekas, membuat Sasuke khawatir kalau-kalau ada orang yang mampu melihat jejak bersentuhan buah dada di sana. Kenyal dagingnya, benjolan putingnya, tekstur dan ukurannya yang pas dalam genggaman, Sasuke belum bisa melupakan buah dada Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke mendesis menyadari isi kepalanya terlalu lama dipenuhi bayang-bayang buah hawa. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya menyentuh dada anak SMA. Mungkin gara-gara sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali Sasuke meniduri perempuan, dan dengan cepat terlintas tempat-tempat remang dengan pantat-pantat ketat, tapi terlalu enggan berkunjung dan menggunakan kamar yang sudah digunakan banyak pelanggan. Menjijikan. Jika saja Sakura bukan muridnya, barangkali Sasuke bakal menidurinya sekali atau dua kali.

"Tangan lo jamuran?"

Sekonyong-konyong Shikamaru datang membawa gulungan absen. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, tak menghiraukan Shikamaru yang mulai berucap permasalahan sekolah.

Mata Sasuke berkeliling, menyeberangi lapang serba guna. Sedang ada kelas olahraga, dan Sasuke mengenali kelas itu, karena di kelas itu ada anak yang menarik banyak perhatian murid laki-laki. Bohong jika Sasuke atau bahkan Shikamaru sekalipun berkata tidak tertarik dengan anak itu. Sebab, seantaro sekolah tahu perempuan itu, Hinata Hyuga, memiliki ukuran dada paling besar di antara murid lainnya. Tapi, kali ini, Sasuke menatapnya tanpa perasaan tertarik. Matanya beralih ke dada-dada lain yang melompat-lompat, menyembul di kaos olahraga yang kekecilan, yang memantul-mantul tertekan bra, yang putingnya menonjol menembus kain bra tipis, yang bentuknya menjiplak di kaos, semua dada itu terlihat biasa saja, kecuali satu dada yang baru-baru ini menempel di telapak tangannya.

Shikamaru mendesis menyadari kalimat panjang lebarnya tak di dengar. Dia pukul tangan Sasuke dengan gulungan absen. "Ada apa sih sama tangan lo?" kata Shikamaru, dan masih belum berhasil menggubris perhatian Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke (27), guru muda, hilang keperjakaan di usia SMA, pernah berpacaran dengan adik kelas sampai tante-tante, sekarang terhipnotis oleh sebuah dada ukuran cup C (sepertinya).

"Oy! Sasuke, mau kemana?" Shikamaru berseru setengah dongkol. Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi seolah tidak pernah ada Shikamaru.

Ini bukan hipnotis biasa. Ini teror! Dan Teror buah hawa ini harus segera diakhiri.

.

.

* * *

Halo!

Kohanshishi lagi~

Ada yang pernah jatuh hati sama gurunya sendiri?

Atau pernah dapat tutor/guru private yang menawan? bagi-bagi dong ceritanya.. hehe

Jangan lupa klik follow, ya! karena cerita akan diupdate mingguan hari Sabtu atau Minggu.


	5. PENGUMUMAN

Halo!

Ini kohan44.

Dengan berat hati saya umumkan, cerita ini saya tunda sampai bulan depan.

Mohon doa teman-teman supaya saya lekas diberi kesembuhan.


	6. Chapter 5: Rahasia

15/07/18 & 16.56

All characters' name of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

" **PROFANE** "

-Chapter V: Rahasia-

By Kohan44

This fiction doesn't make any profit.

* * *

Gangguan nyata itu ketika mereka muncul secara konstan, tak kenal lelah, dan bahkan ketika kehadirannya tak ada, kamu masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara licik mereka mengganggu. Uchiha Sasuke mendesis sambil geleng-geleng. Lalu kembali fokus mengarahkan tombaknya ke saluran yang benar. Sasuke tak mau sampai salah semprot dan membuat celananya jadi bau seni seharian, tapi sungguh, Sasuke berani bersumpah bayangan buah dada Haruno Sakura masih nampak jelas, sampai-sampai rasanya Sasuke bisa menggunakan visual ingatannya itu buat bahan onani.

Apa yang menjadi masalah lagi adalah Haruno Sakura berhenti menggodainya. Ketika Sasuke menceritakan ini kepada Shikamaru, tentu saja Nara Shikamaru bakal merespon sesuai dugaan setiap orang, "ya, baguslah, Sasuke. Gak ada yang ngerepotin lo lagi."

Tapi sangat aneh sekali, Sasuke justru merasa sesuatu sangat salah. Tidak seharusnya begini. Haruno Sakura memergokinya di lampu merah dan menyatakan cinta, lalu mengejarnya seperti kucing betina di musim kawin, sekarang tiba-tiba… berhenti begitu saja? Bahkan seolah kejadian meremas buah dada itu tidak pernah ada. Jangan bilang Sakura benar-benar mempercayai soal isu homo?

"Apaan sih," Sasuke mendesis, menggubris pikirannya sendiri. Sebab, meskipun ide homo itu terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal di telinga Sasuke, tapi buktinya banyak perempuan yang mempercayai itu.

"Apa kamu bisa mengerjakan soal ini?" kata Sasuke pada jam pelajaran.

Haruno Sakura menengadah, mencari mata Pak Guru. Sementara murid lain diam-diam memperhatikan, dan beberapa di antara mereka menyimpan pertanyaan, " _apa soal ini sesulit itu sampai Mr Sasuke meragukan apakah Si Murid Teladan sanggup menjawabnya?_ "

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Apa?"

Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan lancar, dan jawaban itu membuat hampir seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya terkagum-kagum. Bukan sebab jawabannya benar dan bercampur dengan bahasa Inggris, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Haruno Sakura, mereka hanya tahu Sakura menjawabnya dengan suara lantang, tegas, yakin, dan penuh rasa percaya diri. Itu mengagumkan. Sebaliknya, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan meja Sakura tanpa rasa peduli dengan tiap patah kata. Matanya tak berkedip memperhatikan apa yang tersembunyi di balik kain tipis kemeja sekolah Sakura. Sasuke merutuk, mengapa pakaian penting yang terhormat ini begitu tipis sehingga tak perlu memincingkan mata untuk sekedar mengetahui model atau warna dalaman seseorang.

 _Apa kamu benar-benar tidak tertarik lagi mengejarku?_ Sasuke membatin, seolah pertanyaan itu bakal didengar Sakura yang masih berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sesungguhnya.

 _Heh, aku ini ganteng. Bekerja. Dewasa, dan berpengalaman di kasur,_ tambahnya dalam hati. _Kok kamu gampang banget nyerah._

"Sepulang sekolah, ke kantor saya dulu." Kata Sasuke, menyela Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terbata. Tanpa memberi kesempatan satu detik buat Sakura bertanya _kenapa,_ Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan meja. Seisi kelas mendadak senyap, beberapa berjenggit tak mengira kalimat itu bakal keluar dari Mr Sasuke. Kemudian berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan, tak sedikit di antara mereka saling berbisik mencari tahu; _ada apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Haruno Sakura? Kenapa dipanggil? Ke ruang guru kan maksudnya?_

Begitulah bagaimana jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris pada hari itu berakhir.

Jika ada yang bertanya pada Naruto, kenapa Sasuke melakukan demikian, jawabannya sederhana…

"Tidak ada lelaki yang tidak pernah brengsek seumur hidupnya." Kata Naruto, dan Kiba langsung mengangguk cepat menyetujui.

"Itu pemikiran yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan," dan Neji menjatuhkan segala argumen yang telah Naruto paparkan dengan amat enteng, seolah dia sedang menepuk nyamuk.

"Faktanya sudah sangat jelas!" sergah Naruto tak sabaran. "Mr Sasuke itu guru mesum! Dia mau _ngeapa-apain_ Sakura!"

"Aku _sih_ liatnya gak gitu. Kalau dilihat dari posisinya sekarang, beliau gak bisa macem-macem sama Sakura."

"Heh, dia itu Cuma laki-laki! Umurnya doang yang tua."

Kiba hampir menyahut ikut memperkuat pendapat Naruto jika saja Neji tak melempar sorot peringatan dan berkata, "Kalau Sakura kenapa-kenapa, beliau bisa dipecat. Sama kayak kamu yang bisa di-DO karena menuduh guru tanpa bukti." Neji tahu benar soal perasaan Naruto kepada Sakura, dan Neji pikir itu yang menjadi alasan Naruto yang suka mengomel-omel perihal guru bahasa Inggris mereka.

Naruto pun bungkam menelan kata-katanya sendiri, dan berakhir angkat kaki meninggalkan sekolah mengikuti Neji dan berpura-pura semua yang dikatakan Neji adalah fakta mutlak dan wajib dipatuhi, padahal _feeling_ Naruto bersuara keras melebihi intuisi siapapun. Saat meninggalkan sekolah, berulang kali Naruto berbalik menatap pintu utama gedung sekolah, berharap Sakura berjalan keluar dari sana. Naruto hampir saja berlari kembali ke sekolah jika Lee tidak menarik bahunya pergi.

Hari itu, setelah hampir seluruh siswa bubar dan meninggalkan sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke masih berada di kantornya bersama seorang siswi. Kita sudah tahu siapa siswi itu. Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menarik-narik rok seragam sekolahnya turun, merasa tak nyaman ditonton oleh mata Sasuke sedari tadi. Lima menit berlalu dalam bisu. Tak ada pertukaran kata, hanya tatapan. Terlalu mengganggu, bagai digerayangi tangan tak kasat mata.

"Jadi…. Ada apa, Mr?" tanya Sakura panjang-panjang.

"Kalau kamu dipanggil ke ruang guru, sudah pasti masalahnya bukan soal prestasi belajarmu, kan?" Sasuke mendelik, memindahkan pandangan dari rok.

"Ada murid yang harus kubantu?"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu berputar-putar di kursi. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik seolah sesuatu terdengar lucu. "Guru lain suka mengandalkanmu, ya?"

Haruno Sakura tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan rok, bagai melindungi sesuatu.

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini. Tadinya, aku mau minta bantuan guru lain, tapi mereka sudah pada pulang. Jadi…" Sasuke mendekati meja, membuat tubuhnya condong ke arah Sakura. "Pakai yang benar, pakaian dalammu."

Sakura terhenyak. Tak butuh waktu buat Sakura untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan malu dan dipermainkan. Tapi lebih besar kekhawatiran mengira-ngira apakah guru bahasa Inggrisnya itu mengetahui rahasia besar Sakura hari ini? Rahasia yang membuat Sakura cemas seharian. Rahasia yang dijaga mati-matian.

Sakura berlari menuju toilet. Dia mengeluarkan celana dalam basah dari tasnya. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Sakura mengenakan celana itu dan mengabaikan perasaan basah tak nyaman yang berusaha dia hindari sejak jam istirahat pertama hari ini.

Sambil berlari ke luar sekolah, Sakura berusaha menepis dugaan yang terbayang amat jelas dalam benak. Apa ini artinya Mr Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak mengenakan celana dalam seharian? Bagaimana jika Mr Sasuke melihat kemaluannya? AAAAAHHHH!

"GILA! SINTING! AAAHHH!"

Sakura melompat-lompat sambil meninju kepalanya sendiri. saat bertemu dinding rumah, dia menabrakkan diri sekencang mungkin, berharap benturannya itu bisa membuatnya amnesia.

Sementara itu di ruang guru, Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Apa aku kelewatan batas?" gumamnya berulang kali. Sasuke tak memiliki sedikit pun maksud menakuti siswi terpopuler di sekolah. Dia hanya ingin bercanda dan sedikit menyudutkan supaya Sakura kembali memohon-mohon. Tapi reaksi Sakura yang langsung kabur itu menyadarkan Sasuke, karirnya di sekolah ini mungkin terancam.

"Dada diremas, gak apa-apa. Pakaian dalam dicandain kok marah?" geramnya sembari menggebrak meja.

Hari itu, masalah yang terjadi tak lebih dari sekedar kesalahpahaman. Tentu saja, semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika murid terpintar dan terpopuler di sekolah tidak membuat aksi nekat _tidak mengenakan celana dalam_ selama di sekolah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu soal itu.

* * *

.

.

Halo!

Terimakasih buat doa dan review teman-teman!

Maaf membuat nunggu lama. Bulan lalu saya keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi belum ada tenaga (dan inspirasi serta semangat) buat melanjutkan kisah ini. Mudah-mudahan, PROFANE bisa di- _update_ rutinan kembali tiap sabtu/minggu.

Yang pernah baper sama guru, manaaa suaranyaaaa?


End file.
